Love and hate
by Poisonfangedkitsune
Summary: Sebastian's a math teacher, Ciel's a freshman, a freshman who can never seem to show up to class on time. What is Sebastian to do? Espically when He finds out why Ciel is late? Pairings:FORCED aloisXciel,sebaciel. Rated M for a reason Revised!
1. Hate

A/N: Hey there! Well, this is the same story, just slightly revised. The spelling is much better and I combined chapters one and two. Everything else is techically the same, so no surprises at the end for those of you who've already read it.

Well, Reviews appreciated!

* * *

><p>Sebastian<p>

Third period is Mr. Michealis's favorite class. They are well-behaved (For the most part), and their math homework is almost always complete. A very fine class. But completed homework and a well-behaved class are not the reasons Sebastian Michealis favors this particular class. There is only one reason, and the reason has Blue-black hair, with beautiful blue eyes. The young freshman, Ciel Phantomhive. The boy is a well-behaved and charming young man, most of the time. The boy is intelligent and usually polite. And he never gets in trouble. Well, that last statement is no longer true.

For the past two days, the young Phantomhive has been tardy. Sebastian has asked Ciel both times why he has been late, but the boy always gives the same anwser. "I'm having longer troubles." Sebastian then told him both of those times to go to the custodian and report his locker troubles. Does the boy listen? Of course not. But it doesn't matter to Sebastian. Why? Because if the boy is late one more time, he will receive a lunch detention. Mr. Michealis _could _let it slip by, but what would be the fun in that? Making Ciel serve a measly lunch detention serves a purpose. Sebastian plans to find out the real reason the young Phantomhive has been late, because he knows it isn't due to locker problems.

Mr. Michealis looks up from the attendance sheet. "Ciel Phantomhive?" He looks around, acting as if he's checking to see if the boy was present, though he knows for certain ciel isn't. "Well then..."

Sebastian forces himself to look stern and to keep the smirk off his face, as the blue-eyed boy rushes into the class room a few seconds later. "You're late again, Mr. Phantomhive." Sebastian states in a stern tone. On the outside, he seems calm, staring at the boy, but on the inside, he's chuckling. The look on Ciel's face is just priceless. Shock, and guilt, then horror and despair,(and a bit of anger) when he realizes what was going to happen next.

"I'm sorry Mr. Michealis! M-my locker-"

"Yes yes, your locker is not working properly." Sebastian rolls his eyes. "You should have went to the custodian like I had instructed."

"You have been given two warnings already, and you know what happens when you are late for the third time.." Ciel remains silent, glaring daggers at Sebastian, furious for being called out in front of the entire class. The handsome french teacher cannot help but smirk. "Since this is your third tardy, in a row, I might add, you will be spending your lunch with me." Ciel scowls.

"I-"

"What was that, Ciel?" The blue-eyed boy lets out a sigh.

"Yes, Mr. Michealis."

Sebastian's smirk fades, replacing with a small amused smile. Ciel would be ranting all day and night about this. He would also refuse to listen to a single word. Ah yes, did he forget to mention this? Sebastian Michealis, is Ciel's guardian.

* * *

><p>Ciel<p>

He hated Sebastian. Hated him more than anyone else in the world. After Ciel's parents died in the house fire, Sebastian Michealis became his guardian. The man thought so highly of himself. He acts like he's a modest man, but Ciel knows that's a lie. He mocks Ciel at every chance he gets, and punishes him without question, the bastard.

Elizabeth, Ciel's self pronounced best friend always tries to convince him of how lucky he is. Maybe he would take what she said into consideration, if it wasn't for the fact she is the same as every other girl in this class. They all think Sebastian is _oh so amazing. _It makes Ciel want to guy was handsome, Ciel would admit that, but looks are NOT everything. Not by a long shot.

_I can't believe that bastard gave me detention… And embarrassed me in front of everyone!_Ciel thinks, glaring out the window angrily. He could hear Mr. Michealis speaking, but he wasn't paying didn't need to. He_lives_with the guy, for crying out loud! He can always just copy the answers out of the teachers edition f he really wanted why pay attention, when he can just pass notes to Elizabeth, and let all of his anger out on a note?

Ciel sighs and glances at Sebastian, who was standing at the front of the class with his back turned, writing on the chalkboard. Ciel then opens Elizabeth's note quietly.

'_Are you ok? You've been more quiet than usual lately. And now with Mr. M giving you that detention, you seem really upset.'_

Ciel rolls his eyes in annoyance. Elizabeth may be his best friend, but she is the densest person he has ever met. Sighing, he writes a reply.

'_Of course I'm upset! That bastard won't even listen to any of my problems! I've tried explaining it to him, but he won't listen! I hate the stuck up bastard!'_

He reads the note over, wondering what else to put. If he's going to rant, it's going to be a good one.

_'He's so full of himself! I mean, sure he gives me a place to stay, but he acts as if I should be extremely grateful. Maybe I would be, if he would actually treat me right! I swear he hates me as much as I hate him!'_

He pauses, and looks at the time. A few minutes left and he would be out of this hell of a class. He decides to stop the note there, folding it up and sliding it into his pocket. He glances at Sebastian, who seemed to be staring right at him. Ciel scowls, and starts to gather up his things. A few moments later the bell rings and students start to file out of the class. He stands up and with his things in his arms, walks over to wait for Elizabeth.

Elizabeth looks up at him and smiles. "Thank you for waiting Ciel." She states cheerfully, gathering her supplies and standing up. Ciel just sighs,

"Just hurry up Lizzie. I want to get out of here as quick as I can." He looks at the front of the classroom and glares at Sebastian.

"Oh, Ok Ceil!"

Sebastian

Sebastian watches as Ciel and Elizabeth walk toward the door. "Ciel, stay behind. Elizabeth, please go on ahead. I need to speak with him privately." The blonde girl blinks and looks at Ciel.

"Oh, Ok. Bye Mr. Michealis!" she exclaims happily, heading out the door. "Bye Ciel!" Sebastian sighs. He cannot stand such an annoying girl. Especially since she clings to Ciel so much.

"What did I do THIS time?" Sebastian looks toward the blue-eyed boy, who was leaning against the chalkboard, glaring daggers at the older man.

"Nothing at the moment, Ciel. I just want to chat with you." The boy scowls.

"Then spit it out." Such an impatient boy...

"I've talked with all of your other teachers, and as it seems...The only class you're late to is mine. Why is that?" Ciel hesitates, then looks Sebastian in the eyes. The teacher see something glinting in the young boys eye (Possibly depression...)in it. He watches as the boy hesitates, thinking of a response. Finally, Ciel looks up at Sebastian, and parts his lips, readying to speak.

"I hate you."

**Ciel**

Of all the things he could have said to Sebastian, he said what felt like the truth was. He hates Sebastian Michealis with a fiery passion.

Ciel sighs and slams his locker shut. He wasn't going to bother taking anything to his next class. He wasn't in the mood. Sebastian never listens to him. This time, he really needs him to understand. Ciel's problem was very serious.

"Ciel-chaaaaan!" Speak of the devil. Alois Trancy, the lustiest person in school. Some girls in school were not as bad as that boy. He wouldn't have been a problem really, but he set his sights for Ciel. The blonde walks up and leans against Ciel's locker. He grins, seeing the fearful look on the other boy's face. "Ciel-chan… you were supposed to meet me at my locker last period…" He giggles. "Where were you?" Ciel bites his lip and looks down without responding. "You went to class, didn't you?" He continues, watching the younger boy closely. "You did…" He smirks, licking his lips. "Guess I'll have to punish you, you misbehaving boy."

Ciel quickly looks up at the older boy. "I had to go to class!" he protests, "Mr. Michealis gave me a detention for being late. If I don't show up at all I would've gotten into more trouble!" Alois grabs his arm, gripping it painfully tight, causing him to wince.

"Yeah, but now you're in trouble with me." The blonde licks his lips again, and starts pulling Ciel down the hall. The only other people in the hallway were students rushing to get to class on time. No one would look twice at the sophomore as he drags Ciel down the hall and into the nearest boy's bathroom. No one would notice, and no one would care.

Alois lets go of his arm and pushes him against a stall door. "Ciel…" he purrs, a cold look in his eye, "I told you, I get what I want. And I want you." He grips the younger boy by the shoulders. "Which mean that bloody guardian of yours can't have you!" he growls.

Ciel cringes, trying to keep his face as far away from the other boy's as possible. Alois terrified him. He was moody and unstable. And no one would help Ciel get away from him. The older blonde seduces students, teachers, even the principle. That is why Sebastian was supposed to listen. Supposed to protect him. But the man didn't listen, he didn't protect Ciel. There was no hope…

"Do you hear me Ciel?" Alois slams him into the stall door roughly, causing Ciel to gasp in pain as he hit his head. "Listen closely. Sebastian Michealis can't have you because you belong to me!"

"I don't like Sebastian!" Ciel protests, trying to say anything, anything at all, to make his situation just a little better. The blonde laughs, and kisses Ciel's neck, nipping at it, causing the boy to squirm.

"You say you don't, but you're lying." Alois slowly slides his hand up Ciel's shirt, and scratches at the skin causing the freshman to hiss in pain. "I'm going to make it so you understand you belong to me!" he bites his lip, watching Ciel squirm.

"Alois! Let me go!" Ciel struggles to pull away. Dizzy from hitting the back of his head, he ends up just slumping against the stall. "I don't want this…" Alois yanks the freshman up again, and smirks.

"Too bad." He crashes his lips against Ciel's roughly. Alois growls, getting no response from the smaller male. He bites down on Ciel's bottom lip hard, hard enough to draw blood, which causes Ciel to wince and gasp in pain. The blonde takes this opportunity to force his tongue into he other boy's mouth. Ciel squirms, trying to get away. He didn't want this. He wants nothing to do with Alois. The sophomore presses himself against ciel, and continues to molest his mouth.

_No-one's going to help me…Alois is going to rape me and no-one will know…And know one's going to care… _Ciel thinks, feeling completely numb, _There's no hope… None at-_

"Mr. Trancy! What do you think you're doing?" Ciel gasps and looks up toward the bathroom door, his eyes widening at what he sees. Alois yanks away from him and grins.

"Mr. Michealis." Alois giggles, "I'm just having fun with little Ciel."

"Move away from him, and go to the principles office at once." Sebastian demands sternly. The blonde pouts.

"Aw. Fine…"

Ciel slumps down onto the ground, still dizzy. He looks up, and Alois winks at him before walking out. The freshman shudders. He was extremely close to being raped, but Sebastian saved him. The one person he thought didn't care.

"Ciel…" Sebastian walks over and kneels down in front of him. "It's ok."

**Sebastian**

The young boy looks back down, staring at the tiles of the bathroom floor. "Alois won't go to the principle's office," he mutters quietly, more to himself than Sebastian. "He'll just go to class…probably skip it…and act as if nothing happened…"

"Ciel," The teacher sighs and helps him up. Ciel expects him to let go right away, but he doesn't. Instead, he keeps a hold of Ciel's arms, his grip gentle. Puzzled, the freshman looks up at him. Sebastian smiles faintly and chuckles. "Alois may not go do as I told him, but rest assured, he will not touch you again. I'll make sure of that."

"How?" Ciel asks, looking up at his savior. Sebastian simply smiles.

"I'm just going to keep a very close watch on you.." He pauses, looking at the boy. "Hmm... I suppose you cannot simply go to class like this." He says thoughtfully, spotting the blood on Ciel's lip. The freshman looks down.

"Alois...He bit me. And..." he sighs, "I hit my head on the stall door...I'm kind of dizzy." Sebastian frowns, seeming concerned for the boy.

"I see..." He mutters thoughtfully, looking down at ciel. "Well, I supposed I will just have to take you home." Ciel blinks.

"But... Dont' you have classes to teach?" he wonders. It was only the middle of fourth period. Surely Sebastian has other math classes to teach. In fact.. Ciel looked at Sebastian's teaching schedule the first week of school. The teacher has a class next. There would be no time to take Ciel home AND return in time for Sebastian to teach. It just wasn't possible.

Sebastian hums, seeming amused at his question. "Of course I do. But you are my first priority, Ciel. You're not in any condition to stay at school." He replies, picking the freshman up. Ciel feels the blood rush to his cheeks. He squirms.

"Wh-what do you think you're doing?" He demands, flustered. The older man chuckles.

"You said you felt dizzy. So I don't think it would be very wise to let you walk, _Bocchan_," he muses. Ciel looks away, trying to hide the fact that he's blushing deeply. Bocchan. A pet name. Sebastian gave him a pet name. And he's treating him like a little child. Ciel scowls.

"Put me down!" He demands, squirming in Sebastian's arms, "I can walk!" Sebastian sets him down, and smiles in amusement.

"What's the matter Ciel? You seem flustered." He states, ruffling Ciel's hair. The boy jerks his head away from Sebastian's touch.

"Would you quit treating me like a child?" He exclaims, quickly walking out of the bathroom. "Just..take me home!" The taller man walks out and hides his amusement with a small smile.

"Alright, let's go..._Bocchan._" Sebastian replies, walking down the hall.

"AND WOULD YOU QUIT CALLING ME THAT?"

"You shouldn't yell in the halls, Bocchan." The math teacher calls, acting stern.

"SHUT UP!"

Sebastian chuckles softly. Ciel was just sexually harassed, and abused by Alois, yet he still acts as if _Sebastian _was the enemy. Maybe the freshman really does hate him. Oh well... Sebastian would make that change, because he is simply, one hell of a teacher.


	2. Love

A/N: Once again, same story, just revised in the slightest. Spelling anf everything is better and such. Enjoy the story!

Reviews...Yeah, those would be lovely. ^^

* * *

><p><strong>Sebastian<strong>

_The whole way home, Ciel didn't say a word. Not a single word. He just glared out the passenger window the entire time. Sebastian had found that strange. Ciel usually at least complains, and rants at Sebastian. But no, not this time. This time the blue-eyed freshman remained quiet the whole ride. Only when Sebastian had pulled the car into the dive way, did Ciel speak. The young boy had gotten out of the car, and looked right at Sebastian. _

_"Thank you for saving me…" He had said. He spoke softly, his voice no more than a whisper, but the teacher had heard him. The older man didn't respond, instead, he had let the freshman run into the house without saying another word. Ciel had thanked him. Now, anything was possible._

Sebastian ponders over the events that had happened throughout the day. First, Ciel declares, right to his face, that Ciel hates him. Then, hearing that Ciel wasn't in his fourth period class, and when Sebastian had gone looking for him, he man found Ciel in the bathroom being sexually abused by Alois Trancy. And finally, the ride home. Ciel thanked him. The boy must have mixed feelings right about now.

Driving home afterschool, Sebastian lets his mind wander. Only a few hours ago, He had rescued Ciel from his assaulter. Drove the boy home, and went back to school to finish teaching. The only thought that had ran through his mind the rest of the day, is how much it angered him to see someone touching Ciel. That boy belonged to him. He lived with Sebastian. The boy could not survive alone without him. Sebastian knew that for a fact.

A little after his parents died in the fire, Ciel stayed close to Sebastian. He would hardly leave the man's side. And he trusted and talked to him about things that were bothering him. But, ever since school started this year, Ciel has become distant, moody, and untrusting of the people around him. Including Sebastian. The raven haired man did not know what to think at first, He never knew the reason, until today. It was Alois, who was trying to take Ciel away. Sebastian wouldn't have it. He clenched the steering wheel, scowling at the thought of anyone else's lips on _his _Bocchan's. Sebastian is the only one who should have been the boy's first kiss. Not some sophomore. No.

Now someone else has tried to take that away from him. But Sebastian will _not _stand for that. He'll get Ciel to love him. He will not force the boy into it, but he will still make sure Ciel will be his. He's very fond of the boy. The way he's defiant…the way he looks…

Sebastian sighs, clearing his thoughts. He needed to focus on driving, getting home to his Bocchan. At this rate, the thoughts that keep appearing in his head are going to cause him to get in an accident. And he can most certainly not have that. T

urning down the road and onto the street he lives on, he taps his fingers against the steering wheel. He just has a feeling, that when he walks in, Ciel will be in the living room, sulking. It's what he always does after school. "The boy will probably nag at me to get him something sweet…" Sebastian chuckles, pulling into the drive and turning his car off. He gets out, shutting he car door, leaving his school things inside of it. He'll grade tests and such later, right now, Ciel was the thing wanted to deal with.

As Sebastian walks into the apartment, he notices that the light he saw earlier was not coming from the kitchen or the living room.

"That's a bit odd," he mutters softly, walking toward Ciel's room. "I would have thought would be sulking in the living room at the least…" He sighs softly, and opens the door to the boy's room. "Ciel?" Sebastian skims he room with his eyes, not seeing Ciel anywhere. He blinks, re-shutting the door. Ciel wasn't in there_. He has to be somewhere… _Sebastian thinks, continuing to walk down the hall toward his own room. The light in his room. That was the light he had seen from outside. Which to him is a bit strange.

_I know for a fact I turned the light off before I left this morning… Which means… _He opens the door quietly, spotting Ciel in his bed, Curled up, and wearing…Ah…

Sebastian Chuckles softly, walking into the room.

"Bocchan…" he whispers, grinning. Ciel had gotten into Sebastian's things, and was now wearing one of Sebastian's Button-up shirts. The shirt, being so large on the boy, makes his figure seem more delicate than usual. The shirt is long enough to engulf the small boy, leaving Sebastian to only catch glimpses of Ciel's legs. Which is a site he doesn't mind seeing, not at all.

Ciel sighs softly in his sleep, shifting and turning onto his side, facing away from the older man. Sebastian can't help but smile. The way he looks now is simply _delectable. _The way he's biting his lip in his sleep…

"He must be dreaming…" Sebastian murmurs, walking over and sitting on the bed, being careful as to not wake the boy. Ciel squirms in his sleep, and makes a small gasping noise, biting down on his lip hard. Sebastian frowns. Was his bocchan having a nightmare about what had happened earlier? He watches as Ciel grips the covers, uttering a small moan.

"Se…bastian…" The freshman pants softly, shifting his body. Sebastian smirks. Ah. One of _those _dreams, and about Sebastian himself. That just makes it ten times better. If that's how Ciel feels, then the raven-haired man is more than happy to oblige.

"Ciel…" he whispers, leaning close to Ciel's earlobe. "I'm right here…" Ciel stirs, and his eyes shoot open. He turns his head, seeing Sebastian leaning over him. Blushing, he goes to get up, but Sebastian places a hand on the boy's arm to stop him.

"S-sebastian!" He yanks his arm away, "How long have you been watching me?" Sebastian chuckles. Ciel, being so embarrassed, looks like a child caught in the wrong. How amusing.

"Long enough, Bocchan…" He muses, leaning over the boy again. "Long enough to find out that you were a having a very…" He kisses Ciel's earlobe, causing the freshman to shudder and blush a deep scarlet. "_Interesting _dream about me. If you feel this way, you could have just told me…I would have been happy to help…" He murmurs, sliding an arm around Ciel's waist. If Ciel's face had gotten darker, it would look like he was starting to turn a shade of purple from his intense embarrassment. He struggles in Sebastian's grasp.

"No! I hate you!" Ciel exclaims angrily, hitting Sebastian in the shoulder, "You self-centered, ill-conceited, pig-headed bastard! I don't have any feelings for you!" Sebastian smirks faintly, and lets go of him. Ciel sits up, scooting away from the older man, glaring up at him with anger and confusion.

"Hate me, Ciel?" Sebastian says slowly, standing up and keeping his eyes focused on the boy. "I'm self-centered...Hm. Yet I took you in, and gave you a place to stay. I even saved you from young Alois earlier today." Sebastian reaches a hand out, and ruffles Ciel's hair. "If you hate me so much Ciel…"He pulls his hand away before the younger male has time to try to slap it away. "Answer me this, why are you in my room then? Why are you wearing one of my clothing articles?" He turns away, heading toward the door. He looks back at Ciel, who had decided to glare at the floor instead of Sebastian. The raven-haired man smirks again. "When you figure out how you feel, you can find me in the living room." Sebastian walks out, pausing outside the door frame. "Get some rest Bocchan…" he murmurs, shutting the door behind him.

Ciel…The boy doesn't hate him...he's just confused, having mixed emotions. Sebastian won't push him. Sighing, he walks into the living room. Ciel will eventually go to Sebastian. Well, hopefully…

**Ciel**

He did it, he lied again. Ciel sighs angrily and sits up.

"I don't hate Sebastian…I just…Ugh!" he stands up and starts pacing back and forth. "Why did he have to find out about those, those dreams!" Ciel bites his lip. Lately he's been having these urges, but only when around Sebastian. He knows normal teenagers get like this, but he only feels like that around Sebastian. He can't be gay! He's not like Alois... Ciel shudders at the thought of the blonde-haired teen. Alois is gay, so if Ciel is gay, then Alois will never leave him alone! Especially if he finds out about Ciel's true feelings towards Sebastian, he'd be furious! And Sebastian, Sebastian acts as if he feels the same way Ciel does. He could be toying with him, but that's not how it seems.

The raven-haired man seems to honestly care, and Ciel was just pushing him away, when Sebastian is not only the basis of all his urges, but also the only man he trusts.

"I'm so stupid!" He groans, "Sebastian feels the same way I do! Why do I have to be such an ass towards him?" He lets out a frustrated sound, and looks toward the door. It's not Sebastian's fault, this is all because of Ciel's own stupidity. Alois would have never assaulted him if he would have just sucked it up, and told Sebastian in the beginning. But no, he had to lie, saying he hated Sebastian, the one man he actually trusts.

He pushed Sebastian away, forcing Ciel himself to become secluded and untrusting of everyone around him. After his parents died, Sebastian took Ciel in. Ciel grew so close to him, he trusted, and even sort of loved Sebastian. All of that was ripped away the start of this school year, when he had met Alois Trancy. But it isn't really Trancy's fault, it's Ciel's for not telling Sebastian what was happening right away. Now, Ciel is trying to push Sebastian away even more, which is something he doesn't want to do.

So Sebastian walked in own Ciel when he was having that dream, but he didn't mock Ciel, in fact, he basically told Ciel he would sleep with him! The thought itself made Ciel's heart beat faster. That's what he wanted, he wanted Sebastian. Ciel lets out a shake breath and walks out of the bedroom. He'll be extremely embarrassed telling Sebastian the truth, but he has to, otherwise the thought will haunt him forever.

Ciel quietly walks down the hall, trying not to make a sound. Peeking into the living room, he spots Sebastian sitting on the couch grading papers. He bites his lip, and walks into the living room, keeping his gaze locked on the raven-haired teacher. Sebastian sighs, setting down a stack of papers.

"Are you done?" Ciel asks quietly, finally speaking up, entwining his hands together, trying to mask his awkward feeling. Sebastian looks over at him and chuckles softly.

"No, but I didn't want to ignore you. Especially since you've come to talk to me about something important, Bocchan." Ciel's face flushes a slight red. Sebastian always has had a way to know what Ciel wants. He glances at the doorway that leads out to the hall. It would be so simple and easy to just run out the door and not say what he needs to. But then again, Ciel would never forgive himself. He takes a deep breath, and looks at Sebastian.

"I'm sorry," he starts, walking over to the couch. "I… I know that you did me a huge favor by taking me in a few years ago, and I know today you even saved me from Alois, and that you don't mind that now I'm wearing your shirt." He pauses, and glances down at the over-sized shirt, acting as if it fascinates him. "You've always been kind to me, when you shouldn't be. I've been acting like a stuck-up selfish child, pushing you away, then blaming everything that goes wrong on you. I'm a jerk…" Sebastian looks at the blue-eyed boy, surprised that he would say anything of the sort.

"Ciel..." Sebastian starts, standing up. The boy just shakes his head.

"Let me finish." He takes a second deep breath. "I've always trusted and looked up to you since my parents passed away, you were the only person I trusted, actually. I didn't want to be close to anyone else, not even Elizabeth. But when this school year started, I met Alois…"

He shudders at the sheer memory, and then continues.

"When I met Alois, he took interest in me and wouldn't leave me alone, his harassment towards me just became worse and worse. I hated you for what Alois was doing to me. I hated you because I thought you couldn't see that something was wrong, hated you because you didn't help me. But you did see that something was wrong, and when you confronted me about it, instead of telling you what was wrong, I just pushed you away even more. if I would have just told you what was wrong in the first place, none of this would have happened. In the end, it's my fault Alois molested me. It's my fault, no-one elses..."

He looks up at Sebastian, looking to see if he was going to get laughed look on the older man's face was a soft, caring, yet amused look, as if he really did care. The freshman blushes faintly, thinking of how to word what he really wants, and what his real feelings were. "When... When you saw me in your room earlier, and you found out that I was," He gulps, "Dreaming about you, I...that's how I really feel." He finally finishes, feeling the blood rush up to his cheeks.

Sebastian smirks, chuckling as he gets even closer to Ciel. The boy looks up, trembling, but masking it with a calm look. Sebastian places a hand under Ciel's chin, gently tilting it up. Ciel feels like it had gotten at least 90 degrees warmer, and the look the older man's giving him did NOT help him keep his composure at all.

"Ciel..." Sebastian muses, "Alls you have to do is ask... What do you want?" Ciel gulps quietly as Sebastian releases his chin and stands up straight, looking down at him. Ciel closes his eyes for a moment, trying to recompose himself.

"Y-you..." He stutters, opening his eyes again, and looking up at him. "I...want you." Sebastian's smirk widens.

"Why Bocchan, like I said, alls you really had to do," In one swift motion, he picks Ciel up bridal style, and carries Ciel down the hall and into the older man's room. Ciel squirms a bit, looking up at Sebastian in slight shock.

"W-what are you doing?" He asks, trying to see to it that the blush on his face doesn't become any redder, and continues to squirm. Sebastian walks over and lays the boy on the bed, and lays himself overtop of him slightly, propping himself up on his hands to make sure he doesn't put too much weight on the freshman.

"Why, isn't this what you wanted?" Sebastian muses, leaning down slightly to kiss the boy's forehead. "If you want me to leave, just say so." Ciel bites his lip, and shakes his head.

"No..."He replies quietly, looking up at the math teacher. Ciel can't help but feel a little frightened. (though he would never admit it to Sebastian) This was going to be his first time, he's unexperienced. Sebastian, seeming to know what the freshman was thinking, chuckles.

"We'll take it slow." he purrs, leaning down more, and kissing Ciel's neck causing the boy to shudder slightly. "I'll show you what to do..." Before Ciel has time to think about what was said, Sebastian lightly presses his lips against Ciel's own, kissing him gently. Ciel's face flushes, feeling the man's lips pressed against his own. This is exactly what he wanted, well, there is MORE that he actually wants... He slowly kisses back, unsure of what to exactly do.

He shudders, feeling Sebastian lay on him lightly, and rubs his sides. After taking a moment to get used to it all, Ciel presses his lips more firmly against Sebastian's, feeling more confidant. The older man smirks in the kiss, and slowly slides his tounge against the young boy's lips, wanting entrance into his mouth. Ciel parts his lips slightly, happy to let the older man do it. Sebastian slides his tounge into the moist cavern of Ciel's mouth, lightly sliding it around, causing Ciel to shudder. It was like Sebastian was trying to map out everything inside of the freshman's mouth. Ciel wraps his arms around Sebastian's shoulders, not wanting the moment to end. This was perfect, just like in his dreams, only better. This was the real deal.

They continue to kiss, Sebastian's hands lightly gripping Ciel's sides, and Ciel's hands now entwined in the teacher's hair, pulling each other as close as they could. The young freshman thought they would go on like this forever, until one important factor arose; Air. They needed air. Pulling away to catch their breaths,Ciel runs his fingers through Sebastian's hair. He goes to shift his legs slightly, and tenses, noticing something very bulge in between his legs. He bites his lip, thankful that the shirt he has on covers his lap completely. It was embarrassing for him to be so hard, so soon.

Sebastian kisses Ciel's neck again, not giving Ciel even one more moment to think. The math teacher kisses and nips at the boy's neck, searching for that perfect spot. Ciel gasps, biting down on his lip as Sebastian bites down right between the right side of the boy's collar-bone and neck. He feels Sebastian smirk against him and kiss the spot.

"Found it..." He murmurs, biting down again, licking sucking and nipping at it causing the blue-eyed boy to let out a soft moan. It's such an amazing feeling, Ciel's 100% sure that this just has to be the most amazing feeling in the world. Sebastian pulls away a little after leaving a small hickey that marked the boy as his. He looks up at Ciel's blushing face and smirks. "Bocchan..." he purrs, sliding a hand down Ciel's chest, skillfully and quickly unbuttoning the shirt as he passes each button. He pulls away to slide the shirt off of the freshman, then hungrily attacks Ciel's chest. Ciel gasps sharply, moaning quietly as the older man lightly bites one of his nipples.

Sebastian nibbles and sucks on it, causing Ciel's to grow even more hard. Ciel moans again as the older man's hand slides down, rubbing the front of his boxers. He grips the back of Sebastian's shirt as the math teacher continues to rub his now fully erect cock through the fabric of his boxers.

"Sebastian..."He moans, "Please..." The teacher smirks, quickly disposing the freshman's boxers. His smirk widens, seeing how excited Ciel was already.

"I can help you with that..." He whispers, and without a second thought, dips his head down in between Ciel's legs. Ciel inhales sharply, feeling the raven-haired man's warm breath hit his penis. Sebastian grins, and blows cool air onto it, causing him to jolt.

"A-ah! Sebastian! D-don't...Ahh.." Ciel moans, forgetting everything as Sebastian's lips touches his tip. The boy gasps lightly, letting out another moan as Sebastian easily brings all of Ciel's hard cock into his mouth. He grips the bed sheets, trying not to just release right then and there. Sebastian's giving him a blow job, this was paradise, it's- "Ohh..." Sebastian begins to suck on Ciel's dick, bobbing his head slowly, taking his time to pleasure the younger boy. He skillfully manuevers his tounge around Ciel's shaft while he sucks, causing Ciel to gasp and moan in pleasure. "S-sebastian..." Ciel tenses up, moaning one more time, before releasing in the other man's mouth, panting. Sebastian smirks, swallowing all of it eagerly, and pulls away, licking his lips.

"Bocchan..." he purrs, grinning at the boy, "You taste amazing" Ciel blushes deeply.

"I-I do?" He stutters, slightly embarrassed by the man's words. He looks at Sebastian, noticing the tightness in the man's pants, causing the freshman to blush even deeper. He knows that Sebastian just has to be big, how was he going to fit in him? Ciel shudders at the thought.

Suddenly eager, Ciel grabs Sebastian's shirt, and looks up at him.

"It's not fair that you're still fully clothed..." He says, whining without meaning to. Sebastian smirks, and quickly undresses, not hesitating to give his bocchan what he wanted. Ciel blushes deeply, and watches Sebastian remove his boxers, and his eyes widen slightly. He was right; Sebastian was big, and hard. Ciel blushes even deeper and adverts his eyes, biting his lip. This worries him, because he knows it will hurt. Sebastian chuckles, and kisses Ciel's neck.

"Don't worry Ciel," He murmurs against his skin. "Trust me.." He kisses Ciel gently, and gets up, walking over to the dresser, opening a drawer and pulling out a small bottle of lubricate. Walking back over, opening the bottle and pouring the substance on his fingers, he looks at Ciel. "If you need to Bocchan, close your eyes. " Ciel does just that, biting his lip, waiting. Sebastian kisses his ear, and slides a finger into Ciel's entrance slowly, Causing Ciel to gasp in pain quietly.

"N-nng... Se-Sebastian!" He bites his lip harder. "I-it hurts..." He knew it, how could he handle Sebastian himself, when he couldn't even handle one finger? He can't- "Oh..." Ciel lets out a small moan as Sebastian starts to move his finger around slowly, and adding another to start stretching him out, and moving them around in a scissoring motion.

"Mnn.. Sebastian!" Ciel lets out a gasp, feeling the math teacher stroke a spot that made Ciel feel even more amazing. Sebastian starts to move them in and out, causing Ciel to pant and moan. The teacher smirks, enjoying the sounds his Bocchan was making. Feeling eager to be inside him, Sebastian removes his fingers, causing the boy to whimper at the loss. "S-sebastian..." Ciel whines, "Why'd you..." Sebastian leans over him, pressing his throbbing member against Ciel's opening, and smirks.

"Brace yourself.."He whispers, and slowly pushes into him, making Ciel gasp in pain and bite his lip, tears brimming in his eyes. Sebastian kisses Ciel's ear, whispering soothing words to him, slowly starting to move in and out of the young freshman. Ciel, used to the feeling now, pants.

"F-Faster.." He moans, shyly pushing his hips back against the man, wanting him to speed up. Sebastian grins, happily speeding up the pace, moving on and out of him quickly. Ciel moans loudly, enjoying the feeling of Sebastian moving in and out. He gasp and moans again, as Sebastian thrusts in deeper, hitting his spot. "Th-there!" He moans over and over as Sebastian continually hits the same spot, causing the freshman to see white.

"Bocchan..." Sebastian moans, thrusting in and out quickly. Sebastian brings a hand around Ciel and wraps it around his cock, pumping his hand up and down with the pace of his thrusts. Ciel moans even louder, driven over the edge by this action. As he feels himself reach his peak, he tenses, crying out as he releases, his cum shooting out onto Sebastian's hand.

"SEBASTIAN~!"

"Mm.. Ciel..." Sebastian moans, also reaching his limit, and releasing his fluids inside of the boy, causing Ciel to gasp, shuddering. They lay there for a moment, panting, with Sebastian still inside him, too exhausted to pull out at the moment. he lets out a pleasurable sigh, and pulls out of Ciel, laying down and pulling Ciel on top of his chest. Ciel sighs tiredly, nuzzling the man's neck and resting his head on Sebastian's chest, closing his eyes sleepily.

"Sebastian?" The boy murmurs, his eye lids feeling heavy. Sebastian kisses the top of his head.

"mm?" He runs his hands through Ciel's hair gently, letting a soft sigh leave his lips. Ciel smiles a bit, letting himself relax against his teacher, no, his lover.

**Sebastian**

"I love you..." He whispers, falling asleep as Sebastian lovingly strokes his hair and kisses his head again.

"I love you too..." Sebastian replies, even though the know the boy can no longer hear him, he still feels as if it's nice to say the words out loud.

They were together now, and Sebastian will always protect Ciel, protect him with his life. No one will ever hurt his Bocchan again. Sebastian will never allow it. Because Sebastian is just simply one hell of a lover.

And He would most likely get fired for this if anyone found out. But such is the price for love.

But man... He loved his job.


End file.
